It is known in the prior art, for example in the U.S. Pat. to Hall, No. 3,921,585, to transport animals, especially horses, in a trailing vehicle and to carry on the sides of the vehicle a plurality of corral sections that may be detached from the parked vehicle and assembled to form a corral for the horses when they exit from the vehicle. The present invention provides several improvements over such known structures by way of carriers that are of simple, sturdy and inexpensive design; that may be readily attached to existing vehicles; and that may be conveniently manufactured and sold in cooperative sets at comparatively low prices. In a preferred form, the design utilizes readily available tubing of square cross section, joined by welding.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of such carrier that may carry only a few or several corral sections, made possible by the use of an outer clamp element receivable by the upper and lower legs of the carrier and between which and the upright member of the carrier several sections may be disposed, the whole being securely held in place by means cooperative between the element and the carrier for confining the sections against displacement during transport. When it is desired to carry only a few sections, an intermediate element may be disposed between the upright member of the carrier and the outer clamp element and the two elements are clamped together, and to the carrier, with the sections between the two elements. The securing means is designed for simple and easy connection and disconnection and the elements have slide means enabling them to be easily and relatively accurately mounted on and dismounted from the carrier.
Further features and advantages will be appreciated by those versed in the art as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in detail in the ensuing description and accompanying drawing.